The Hitchhicker
by Talwyn
Summary: One Shot, AU, a little bit smutty. Rachel manages to talk herself into getting dumped at the side of the road in the middle of nowhere. Will Quinn also regret giving this hitchhiker a ride?


**Authors Note:** So I started this a while ago when I saw Hitchhiking and Truck bed as possibilities for FaBerry week, the two just sort of jived for me, no idea why. Anyway, neither of them made it in to the week, so I didn't get round to finishing it until now. Let me know what you think.

And yeah, I know there's no stretch of road in the USA like the one I describe, just before anyone points that out. :)

* * *

I was in the middle of nowhere when I found her, literally. I'd left civilization, if you could call the cow-town that, behind about eighty miles ago and the next stop was another two hundred miles in the future and that was basically just a gas station, diner and cheap motel in an even smaller town than I had just left. The distance was comfortable even in the standard version of my truck but after the first time I'd driven this route I'd been so freaked by the desolate isolation and the fact that I hadn't seen another vehicle going in either direction for the whole length of the drive that I'd had an extra gas tank fitted because I sure as hell didn't want to run out of gas one day on that road.

So it's not the kind of place anyone would expect to find a hitchhiker, at least not unless they're standing next to an inert hunk of metal that used to be their means of transport, and that plus the fact that I'd been driving for most of the day was why I initially blew right past the little brunette standing on the side of the road with nothing but a large rucksack and a similarly large smile, instinct and tiredness said she just couldn't be there.

By the time my brain caught up I was five miles down the road and sitting on the hard shoulder myself trying to work out what to do. The only other time I'd come across someone broken down on the hard shoulder I'd stopped close enough to yell at them that I'd call help and drove off, calling the cops on my satellite phone (another purchase after the first time driving this road) and leaving them to deal with it. You don't want to be at the mercy of some weird stranger out here.

But the big smile and small stature didn't scream danger to me and I've always had a soft spot for a damsel in distress. I already felt guilty about leaving her there at the mercy of any weirdo that might happen to drive past and at this time if the day it would start getting dark soon, possibly before anyone else came along and definitely before any cops I called could reach her. It also didn't hurt that the memory of those legs seems to have seared itself into my retina; they seemed far too long for someone that short.

So I spin the wheel and head back along the road finding her sitting on her backpack on the shoulder easily enough, driving just past her to turn and pull up some distance from her. She's standing again and yeah, those legs are that long and the shorts are really short, but she's just standing there chewing on her lower lip and looking around nervously and it takes me a few moments to realise that she probably can't see past the tint on my windows in this light.

I kill the motor and check my hair and makeup in the mirror, not that I'm wearing much for a drive across what might as well be the surface of the moon but it never hurts to look good, then I pop the door open and climb down, straightening my sundress before stepping around the door.

I guess the brunette wasn't expecting a tall, blonde, sundress wearing girl to be driving a large pickup truck along this particular road because she does that thing you see in cartoons but don't think is possible in real life, her jaw drops and her eyes seem to bug out when she sees me. I can't help but laugh at her reaction and that seems to affect her even further because she takes a shaky step back and sits down heavily on her rucksack.

I walk over to her and stick out my hand, "Hi, I'm…"

"You're beautiful." She says with a note of awe in her voice.

I blush at her statement and she seems to realize what she said and blushes too but the smile on my lips is genuine because it's been a while since anyone called me beautiful.

"Thanks" I say, "My name's Quinn, Quinn Fabray."

"Rachel" she replies taking my hand and letting me pull her up, "Rachel Berry."

I must have underestimated the force needed because she fairly flies up to her feet and ends up crashing into my body, my arms closing automatically around her waist to steady her. My breath hitches as we're pressed together and for a few moments we just stand there before she takes a step back.

"S-Sorry" she says.

"T-That's okay" I manage to stutter though my mind is still full of the feel of her body pressing against mine and I really, really don't mind that it happened.

I take a moment to look her up and down, from the hiking boots that look so out of place on her feet, up those long legs, the curve of her hips covered by shorts that suddenly seem even shorter, the tight top that shows me well defined abs and the fact that she's not wearing a bra underneath. When I make it back up to her face, her eyes are downcast and there's glow of embarrassment still on her cheeks. Her exposed skin is covered in a thin sheen of sweat and gives the impression of a healthy glow and makes my mouth water.

I mentally shake myself when I realize I've been standing there just staring at her for the last thirty seconds or so, "So do you want a ride?"

"You haven't asked where I'm going" Rachel points out.

I just shrug, "There's two hundred miles of nothing between here and the next town and the chances of anyone else coming along this road are slim." I turn and had back to the truck, "You can come with me or wait for the cops to take you back eighty miles in the other direction, where you're going doesn't really matter."

I stop at my door and turn to check what she's doing and find she's now standing in front of my truck.

"The cops?" she asks.

"I can't leave you standing out here without calling them. They'll send someone from the closest town and they'll take you back there."

"The wrong way" she says quietly as if talking to herself.

"So come or don't, it's up to you."

I climb into the cab and before I can shut my door, the passenger side door opens and Rachel is climbing in giving me another good look at those long legs disappearing into those short shorts. My truck has a bench seat in the front, yeah it's that old but otherwise it's in perfect condition, and I thought she'd stay well over the other side of the cab, but she slides over to the middle, not close enough to be touching but close enough that I'm very aware of her presence next to me.

I fire up the truck and we continue our now combined journeys in the relative silence of the truck cab. Generally I'm not one for driving in silence, I'd normally have the radio on or something playing from my iPod but rather than turn on some music, there's a question I want answered first.

"How did you end up on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere without any visible means of transport?"

I glance over and she's blushing again as she looks directly out of the windscreen.

"Um, the older lady that brought me this far thought I talked too much."

"And she just dumped you at the side of the road?" I ask astounded.

"Apparently I really annoyed her."

There are a few moments of silence then she asks if she can play something from my iPod which suits me because otherwise there's just the sound of the motor and the rubber on the road. She selects one of my regular playlists and a few moments later she's humming along happily before breaking into quiet song a few tracks later. Its only when my cheeks start hurting that I realize I've been grinning like a fool since Rachel started singing.

"Are you Gay?"

The question seems to come out of nowhere and the only reason I don't swerve off the road is that it's pretty much a straight line at this point. I try to figure out what made her come up with that question, it's not like I have rainbows or LGBT signs all over my truck.

"What?!"

"It's just that you've been stroking my knee for the last ten minutes and if you aren't at least curious, you should probably stop."

My hand had shoot back to the steering wheel from where it had strayed before she'd even finished the sentence and I can see her pout at me from the corner of my eye but a few minutes later she's singing away to the next track playing on my iPod and I've managed to actually start breathing again. Is she suggesting what I think she's suggesting? My mind is still spinning about fifteen minutes later when she speaks again.

"Can you pull over please?"

I glance over, "Is something wrong."

She shrugs, "I need to pee."

"There's some tissues and hand sanitizer in the glove compartment." I tell her as we slow to a stop on the shoulder and I throw the truck into park.

She pulls some tissues and the sanitizer out of the glove compartment before hopping down from the truck. There isn't any sort of cover around here but apart from us there aren't any people either, so she walks a few feet from the truck before starting to unbutton her shorts and I turn away to give her privacy. Just when I start to wonder if something's wrong the truck dips like someone got on but the cab door hasn't been opened and I look round confused.

She's in the truck bed looking through some of the camping gear I have stored there and I watch as she digs out some bed rolls and a couple of sleeping bags. By the time I get out of the cab and walk round to the back of the truck it looks like she's got a little nest going, I have to admit it looks quite cosy especially with her in it, but it's not safe to be laying there while I drive.

"You can't sleep there while I'm driving Rachel."

"True" she says wiggling herself further into the nest, "But you looked like you could do with a break so I thought we could nap before we went any further."

I have to admit it's tempting, I have been driving all day and I'm going to be driving in the dark anyway since we're still so far from the next town so a nap now would make sure I was more alert later, and curling up for a little while next to her is appealing too. So I shrug and climb over the tailgate and make myself comfortable next to Rachel who pretty much immediately curls into my side and pulls one of the sleeping bags over us.

Getting to sleep turns out to be pretty hard, not because the little nest Rachel has built is uncomfortable because it's not, but Rachel is pressed into my side with her legs tangled in mine in a way that's pretty much making my mind melt down and she's started drawing patterns on my stomach with her fingers. And not through my dress either, she's actually managed to unbutton some of the buttons on the front of my dress at some point and she's running her fingers over my skin.

To say I'm finding it a little hard to concentrate is an understatement so I almost missed it when she spoke again.

"You didn't answer my question." She husks

"What question?" I ask and it comes out a little sleepy and very relaxed.

"If you're gay."

I take a moment to collect my thoughts, actually it's probably more than a moment because her fingers are being very distracting right now. "I-I've never thought about it. I've always dated boys but… I don't know, they're just boys." I just shrug.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asks.

It takes me a moment to realize what she means, she's managed to unbutton my dress all the way up the front and she's playing with the collar where it lays against my skin, occasionally slipping her fingers underneath to stroke the skin over my collar bone.

"No."

She pushes the sides of my dress off of my body exposing me to her but for the sleeping bag covering us then slides her hand down my front and I can't help but gasp as her fingertips caress my lower stomach. When she reaches the top of my panties she continues on unbuttoning the lower portion of my dress, pressing her lips against my stomach when she has to move to reach the lower buttons. I can't help but moan as my muscles twitch under the caress of her lips and I can feel unusual heat pooling between my legs.

By the time she's done I'm lying in just my underwear on top of my dress and I'm having a problem trying to work out what to do with my hands. If this has been a boy I'd probably be stopping him doing exactly what I don't want Rachel to stop doing but I'm not entirely sure what I should be doing in return. She must sense my quandary because she pauses pressing her lips to my neck.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I just don't know what to do" I stutter.

She smiles down at me, one of those smiles that starts on her lips and goes deep into her eyes, "You don't have to do anything, let me take care of you."

I'm pretty sure I forget how to breathe when her hand ghosts over my abdomen and lands on one of my breasts. For about the first time ever I wish I hadn't put on a bra that morning as her fingers play with the lace at the top of the cup so when she asks if she can take it off I'm nodding and pushing myself up on my elbows before she can even finish the question.

She slides an arm underneath me and moments later she's pulling my bra away from my body and returns her hand to its previous location. There's no way a simple touch should feel as good, even if it's on skin that is usually private, but Rachel's hand sends fire through my body and just as I'm sure it can't get any better her head drops, she presses her lips against my breast, her tongue finds my nipple and my eyes roll back into my head.

When my body finally relaxes and I gather my wits I glance down and see Rachel grinning back up at me like the cat that got the cream. My face is burning bright red and I turn away closing my eyes and covering them with the hand that isn't trapped between our bodies.

"Oh God…"

"My name's Rachel" she says as she presses her lips against my breast again, "But you can call me god if you like." And I can hear the laugh in her voice.

"No one's ever touched me like that…" I try to explain

"You seemed to enjoy it" she observes after a moment.

I let out a shaky "Yeah" and we just lay there for a few moments, then I feel Rachel moving and when I open my eyes she's hovering above me, her lips only inches from my own.

"You know what the best thing about being a girl is?" she asks. I shake my head and she leans down, brushing her lips against mine before answering, "Multiple orgasms" she says with a grin.

My breath catches in my chest and I can feel my heart racing again as Rachel starts kissing her way down my body. I can't stop the whimper that escapes my throat as she moves down detouring over the other breast than she had kissed before then over my abs and stomach, the muscles twitching every time her lips press against my skin, until she laying between my legs, her teeth nipping playfully at my skin and the top of my panties.

I feel her hands on my hips, her fingers hooking under the sides of my panties as she starts to pull them down. It's the feeling of the garment glide down my legs and the warmth of her breath against my core that snaps me out of the fugue I'd descended into.

"Wait!"

She freezes immediately and when I look down she's looking back up at me with a questioning expression.

"It's just… I'm still… I've never…" I can feel the heat of a blush returning to my face and I let my head fall back onto the nest that Rachel built, I just can't get the words out.

"Been with a girl" Rachel finishes for me, "I know and I'll take care of you Quinn. There's nothing to worry about."

"No it's not that. Well, that too but" I take a deep breath and just blurt it out, "I'm a virgin."

I think I'm going to die from embarrassment. Apart from the fact that I was laying naked out in the open in the back of my truck with another girl laying between my legs wanting, no needing, her to do whatever she wanted to me, I've not just told her that my sexual experience amounts to nothing more than some dry humping in my teenage years before I'd use pushing them away to make them pray as a way to stop anything happening.

Okay, so maybe she wouldn't get the last bit, but she has been silent and motionless since my admission and I take a breath, pushing myself up and glance down my body. She's looking up at me, her lips so close to my core that I can almost feel them pressing against me and I can feel myself getting wetter just from the thought but she's totally still and so I start wrapping my dress around me trying to hide my mortification when she finally speaks.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Her warm breath hitting me right there makes my whole body shudder and I manage to gasp out a "No". She leans forward that little amount and presses her lips against me, her tongue protruding out of her mouth for a moment and sliding through my folds before she pulls away and I collapse back onto the nest of sleeping bags. She climbs up the length of my body, pressing her lips against mine in a chaste kiss that quickly deepens when I moan at what must be my own taste on her lips.

I think that maybe she's decided to stop after all but she pulls back after a moment and I moan again as her hand slides between my legs.

"Fuck" she gasps, "You're so wet…"

I can only lay there and whimper as she strokes me gently. She hasn't even paid any attention to my clit or even brushed my entrance but I can feel the desire burning in the pit of my stomach, my whole body hyper aware of the every sensation even down to the warm breeze caressing my skin and somehow I know I need her inside of me, now. And then it is as if she can read my mind…

"This will hurt a bit" She says as her fingers find my opening, "Are you ready?"

There's care and concern in her voice but I can also hear her desire and arousal thick in her voice and I nod possibly a little too enthusiastically since she chuckles a little before she bends down pressing her lips to mine and slowly she pushes her fingers inside of me. I gasp and stiffen as a sudden pain shoots through my body, but she's plastering little kisses all over my neck and face and whispering "I'm sorry" and "It'll be over soon" as I whimper below her.

And she's right because the pain is soon gone and instead I feel… something I have no idea how to describe except that it feels so right and so good. My hips seem to push up towards Rachel's hand of their own accord pushing the girl's fingers deeper into me and the groan that escape my lips is caused by pleasure this time, not pain.

"Are you ready?" she asks and somehow I manage to nod.

And then she starts to move her fingers and any control that I may have had remaining over my body is gone. My eyes have slammed themselves shut, my hands are bunched in the sleeping bag we're lying on top of, my hips rock back and forth in time with her hand and I can hear a growling moan that it takes me a few minutes to realize is even coming from my own chest.

She hasn't stopped kissing me and her lips have traveled down my throat and over my chest until she's sucking on first one of my nipples and then the other, I can hear the wet noises coming from between my legs, feel my juices soaking my thighs to drip down onto the sleeping bag, but all I can concentrate on is the feeling of her inside me, her thumb stroking my clit as her fingers twist in my channel, the emptiness when she almost leaves me and then the rush of pleasure as she pushes back inside.

"More" I somehow manage to croak, I don't understand how but suddenly I'm sure I need more of her inside me. Another finger to join the two already filling me, fuck her whole hand probably wouldn't feel like enough, and then she thrusts into me with three fingers and a stream of curses spill from my lips as waves of pleasure cause my body to shudder. Every time she slides into me it's like she's adding to the pressure that has been building in the pit of my stomach since the first time she touched me until I just can't hold any more and then I feel her crook her fingers when they are deep inside me.

It's like she hits a switch and my whole body explodes. Every cell in my body seems to be on fire, my nervous system overloaded with a million volts of electricity as wave after wave of pleasure emanates from my core and spreads throughout my body and I can still feel her fingers moving inside me. I've no idea how long it goes on for but when I do finally regain my senses I feel myself slump back onto the bed of the truck, my whole body apparently arched off it when I came, and my breathing is ragged and desperately trying to draw oxygen into my overworked lungs through a suddenly sore throat.

I really don't think I could move if I wanted to and only manage a quiet whimper as I feel Rachel's fingers leave me. I force open my eyes to see her propped up over me, bringing her glistening wet fingers to her lips and licking them clean while sporting a huge smile. The sight just lights the burn of desire again in my otherwise exhausted body.

"You know, you are really loud when you come." She says with a grin.

I don't even have the strength to smile at her right now, all I can do is lay there panting as I slowly recover. Rachel doesn't seem to mind though, she curls into me and pulls the sleeping bag back up over my naked body and just lays there until I have gathered myself enough to wrap an arm around her small body.

"I have never felt anything like that…" I manage to croak out after a while.

"Did you enjoy it?" she asks looking up at me hopefully.

"Yeah, it was… I don't have the words."

We lay there a little longer watching the sun as it slowly descends to the horizon.

"I think we should get going, it's going to be dark soon." Rachel says.

"But I never…" I begin waving a hand weakly in her general direction.

"There's a motel in the next town right?" she asks and when I nod she adds "Do you mind sharing a room?"

"I'd love to, but I don't think I can drive yet."

"I'll drive, you can rest. Okay?"

I nod and manage to push myself up. I reach for my panties but she manages to snag them and my bra first, tossing them out of the truck.

"You don't need those" she says, a noticeable twinkle in her eyes, "Just the dress."

I pull on my dress and she buttons it up before helping me into the front of the truck. She sits behind the wheel and makes a few adjustments to the mirrors before pulling away for where we were parked, leaving my underwear discarded at the side of the road.


End file.
